


12 Works of Christmas

by AngelicAmal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAmal/pseuds/AngelicAmal
Summary: MERRY CHRISIS
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	12 Works of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Transient_Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transient_Reality/gifts).

**On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me:**

**A whisper just for me**

“You look absolutely ridiculous.”

“_This was your own damn idea!_”

“Oh yes! Doesn’t make you look any less ridiculous, though.”

Katsuki grunts, arms crossed across his chest, an action that completely hid the fluffy bright red ball glued to his sweater. “You’re enjoying this.”

April beams, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing. “Guilty!” she chuckles, blue eyes shining with mirth. “Come on, it’s not _that _bad, is it? You look adorable!”

“What about _this,_” he motions to his sweater, a carefully sewn Rudolph clearly visible with Katsuki’s arms no longer hiding it, and growls. “ is _adorable?!_”

“Everything!” She brushes a few hairs off of his shoulders. Then, with a giant smile plastered across her face, April stands on the tips of her toes and kisses her husband’s nose. “The most adorable thing, though, is how grumpy you are about it.”

Katsuki huffs, but doesn’t argue further. Instead he watches as April turns away from him and crosses the room towards her current project; the Christmas dinner table.

The large, wooden table was decorated with a white cloth, tableware, candles and of course, the food. A golden brown turkey stood in the very center of the table, surrounded by other traditional Christmas dishes. Katsuki knew from watching her for the entirety of December that April had put her heart and soul into preparing every single dish on the table. He secretly made a promise with himself that if anyone doesn’t appreciate it, he’ll punch them. (He wouldn’t. That would upset her. But he liked to believe he would.)

“Who do you think is gonna arrive first?” April asks, fixing the glasses on the table so they all stood just right.

“Probably that half-and-half bastard.”

“Ohh you’re probably right.” She laughs, shaking her head as she thinks of Amal and her boyfriend. “Amal wouldn’t be late. Ohh I can’t wait to see Shoto’s ugly sweater!”

“Haaa? Why the hell would ya need to look at his shitty sweater?”

April turns around, giving Katsuki a disapproving look. “Katsu! You know why. For the competition, of course!” she grins. “I bet Izuku’s will win.”

“Like hell it will!”

“Oh?” she smirks, tilting her head slightly. “Why? You jealous?”

“Hell no! That’d mean I think of either of ‘em as competition.” He strides towards April with quick steps, stopping only once he was right in front of her, so close she had to tilt her head back to look at him.

“What is it?” she laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Got something to say, tough guy?”

Katsuki doesn’t answer, only humming in reply. Muscled arms snake their way around April’s waist, and she feels herself getting pulled closer into Katsuki’s warm chest. He leans down, burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of her shampoo while tightening his grip on her.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asks, barely a whisper. There was no need to be louder, he was right there, so close she felt him breathing on her neck.

Katsuki doesn’t say anything. Instead, he leans back a little. Just enough to look April in the eyes. He puts his forehead on hers, and April couldn’t see past the auburn red gems that felt like they were looking right into her very soul.

“I just wanted to say…” Katsuki whispers, soft and quiet yet full of emotions; love, adoration, trust. All the things reserved just for her. Just for his wife. No one else.

“Hm?”

“Don’t laugh, alright? I will not admit to this later. If you ask me about it I’ll deny it and say ya were dreamin or hallucinatin, got it?” he clears his throat, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Then, not waiting for her to say anything, Katsuki whispers, so quietly that if April was any further away, she wouldn’t hear him at all. “I just wanted to tell you…I love you. And…I’m lucky to have you.” He smiles, hugging her tightly to him. “I never want to let you go. And…thank you, for…for loving me, just as I am, with all my flaws and shi- um. Stuff.” He brings his lips to her hair, kissing the top of her head softly. “You’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Oh, cupcake…” April hugs Katsuki tightly, feeling tears in the corners of her eyes. “T-Thank you….I love you too. So, so much.”

“Merry Christmas, April.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, cupcake.”

**On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me:**

**Two little gifts**

The entire house was quiet. If April didn’t know any better, she’d think she was alone. Though, in a sense, she was alone. In the bed, at least. The other side of the bed was cold and neatly tucked in, as if not touched at all. She knew that wasn’t true. After all, she had gone to sleep together with her husband. So this scene, while odd upon waking up, was not so unusual for her. Especially the last couple of months. Specifically the last couple of months.

The room April was in was dark, but down the hall tiny lights were twinkling gently in different colors, while at the end of the hall, in another room, there was a warm orange light glowing, telling her exactly where her husband went. Smiling, April decides to go investigate.

She swings her legs off the bed and stands up, slipping into her warm slippers before she tip toes quietly out of the room, down the hall and to the other room. She stops, not going inside. Instead, she peeks into the room from behind the wall.

Inside in an armchair located between two identical cribs, sat Levi. His eyes were closed, and April heard quiet snores being made by her husband. In his arms two little bodies were asleep, curled up into their father’s warmth. One of them had their face hidden completely in Levi’s chest, while the other laid curled up and sucking his thumb. The scene was so cute, April thought she’d melt.

Quietly, so as to not disturb the sleeping angels, April makes her way towards her husband and children. She, ever so gently, lifts up the boy sucking his thumb and hugs him close. She kisses his forehead, then nose, then both cheeks, all as he continues to sleep peacefully.

“Merry Christmas, Eren, you little angel.” She whispers, lowering the sleeping baby into his crib. She brushes her hand through his soft hair and pulls his blanket over him, tucking him in gently.

Then she turns around and picks up her other baby, repeating the process with him. Kissing his forehead, nose and both cheeks. “Merry Christmas to you as well, Avery darling.” She hugs him close to her, feeling the warmth of the tiny body in her arms warming her up as well. Quietly, she places Avery in his own crib and tucks him in, just like she did Eren.

Finally, she turns around and barely holds back a giggle. Levi, now without babies weighing him down, ended up shifting in the armchair, so now he was sleeping with arms crossed and head tilted down, snoring quietly.

April tiptoes over to him and gently, so as to not wake him, brushes some of his hair from his face. She leans down, kissing Levi’s head softly. “Merry Christmas to you too, Lev. Thank you for giving me these two little gifts this year.”

**On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me:**

**Three Precious Words**

“Thought I’d find you here.”

Hearing someone’s voice suddenly makes Michael jump, eyes wide with fear. He had been hiding in a corner on one of the balconies. Honestly, he had hoped to stay hidden until the ball was over, but he figured this wasn’t the worst thing that has happened to him all evening.

No, the worst thing had happened half an hour ago already. Remembering it, Michael groans and hides his face in his knees again. “Why did you come out here? I thought I ruined your evening enough already…”

Michael doesn’t see April’s reaction, but he definitely hears it. Well, he hears her snort mostly. He wasn’t sure if that was a reaction to his pathetic state or his words. Probably both. Maybe neither.

“What are you talking about, M? You didn’t ruin anything at all!” April tells him as she walks closer to the sulking boy. Once in front of him, she crouches down and hums. “Michael~” she taps his arms, smiling. “Please look at me?”

Michael hesitates, but after a few seconds his eyes peek from behind his arms. “What.”

“Aww, are you that upset about what happened? It was just a dance.”

“Yeah, with a guy you looked to be enjoying the company of.”

“That guy? Forget him~ He asked me to dance, and since I wanted to dance a little and couldn’t see any of you nearby, I accepted.” She shrugs, as if it was no big deal.

Maybe, to her it really wasn’t. But it was for Michael. Why? He couldn’t say. He just felt like this was important.

“What got you so upset anyway? I’ve never seen you so upset to see me dancing with someone before.” She tilts her head. “Is that guy like…bad or something?”

“Wha? N-no. He’s quite a gentleman, and I’ve heard only good things about him. Granted, that was from his older sister and mother, but still I-“

“M, you’re rambling again.” April cuts him off. “What’s going on? You only ramble when you’re nervous.”

Michael bites his lip. God, she even knew that!

“Now, why don’t you tell me the truth.” April asks, her tone serious, yet gentle. “What really ticked you off?”

Michael frowns. He wasn’t sure how to explain it himself, really. The situation made no sense to him, either.

He had just entered the hall where most of the guests were, and was making his way through the crowd trying to find his sister, April or any of his friends. Once he spotted April, he quickened his pace to get to her faster. But, when he saw that she was dancing with someone, a guy nonetheless, his stomach suddenly hurt and his heart ached and he saw red. The only thing he wanted to do was get the other guy away from her. Next thing he knew, he had grabbed April by the hand and was dragging her away from her dancing partner. When he did realize what he was doing, he instantly let go of her hand, apologized, and ran off. And now, here he was. Ashamed and confused.

“I…don’t know, honestly. I saw you, and the other guy, and I just got…overwhelmed? My stomach hurt, and my heart felt like it was being squeezed. And…I guess I was…angry? At the other guy? I-I don’t know I-“ he paused, mouth agape. Oh, of course! It made perfect sense! Why didn’t he think of this sooner?

“You…what?” April asked, concerned. “Are you feeling okay? Should I-“

“I love you!”

“…”

“…”

“…What?”

“I…” Michael gulps. He feels his cheeks flush. “I-I…I love you, April. H-Have for a while, now. I just…only…now realized it.”

“You…love me?”

“Yeah.” He smiles, taking her hands in his. “Whenever you visit, I notice I’m much more cheerful. And when you smile at me, my heart feels like its being squeezed. B-but in a good way! A-And when you hug me I…feel really, really happy. Whenever you leave, it really hurts here.” He places one of his hands on his chest, near his heart. “And then, seeing you earlier with someone else…it makes sense. I love you, April. More than I love my friends, differently than I love my sister and parents. Its stronger, and…just different. So…I’m sure of it.” He looks her straight in the eyes, completely serious. “I am certain that I am in love with you, April.”

April doesn’t say anything, and a minute passes. Then two. Then a few more seconds. Michael clears his throat.

“U-Um sorry. I probably made this awkward. It’s…It’s alright, if you don’t feel the same, I mean. I just-“

“I love you too.”

“H-Huh?”

“Didn’t you hear me?” April smiles, cheeks rosy. Her eyes were glistening, and at that moment Michael knew, there was nothing more beautiful in the entire world. “I love you too, Michael.”

“R-Really?”

She nods. “Have for a long time now. But…you never noticed, or reacted in any way to hint at liking me back…so, I figured you weren’t interested.” She laughs. “But you said it all so earnestly…who talks like that?”

Michael blushes, but he can’t help but smile seeing how happy April was.

“Seriously, no one else but you could say such things with as serious a face as you were making.”

“W-Was it that bad?”

“Worse.”

“O-Oh…”

“Hey, Michael?”

“H-Huh?”

April smiles, and before Michael registers it completely, she leans in and gives him a quick peck. “I love you.”

  
“Y-Yeah…” he smiles, brighter than any sun in April’s eyes. “I love you, too."


End file.
